The present invention relates to computers and heat dissipation devices, and more specifically to an apparatus and method for using an active circuit board as a heat sink.
Printed circuit board area may be limited in a computer system. One solution for adding circuitry and components is to mount a daughter board on top of a base primary board. Components are located on the top and bottom surfaces of the daughter board.
Heat is a problem associated with the design above. Component height restrictions preclude heat sinks from being mounted to the components between the daughter board and the primary board. Conventional heat sinks do not fit on such components.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method for removing heat from daughter board components.